megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Transport items
A list of items that are acquired like Special Weapons and can be used as transports by the player. With the exception of the Magnet Beam and Super Arrow, Mega Man becomes red and white when using a transport item. Magnet Beam is an item from the first Mega Man game that can temporarily create beams that can be used as platforms. Item-1 is a levitating platform from Mega Man 2 that Dr. Light gives to Mega Man when Heat Man is defeated. It's possible to have three platforms on screen at once. This item is required to reach a ladder in the first Wily Castle stage. During the fight with Air Man, if Mega Man stands on an Item-1 platform, Air Man will not blow his tornadoes. Each platform consumes 2 units of energy. In the Archie Comics Mega Man series, Dr. Light supplied Mega Man, via Cut Man, with program data that allowed Mega Man to utilize Item-1s, alongside Item-2s and Item-3s, after Mega Man had been restored to his regular state of mind. Item-2 is a jet sled from Mega Man 2 that is obtained when Air Man is defeated. It can be used to pass by long gaps, like the area with Appearing Blocks in Heat Man's stage, and is required to pass the spiked area in the beginning of the second Wily Castle stage. Item-2 has a fatal weakness however: once summoned, it will fly forward and can not be stopped except by hitting a wall or changing weapons in the subscreen. Should Mega Man fail to jump on it in time, it will still fly away, wasting weapon energy. Once ridden, it cannot change direction either, and will still fly forward even if Mega Man falls off. Its function in the games was later replaced by Rush Jet, which eliminates all of these weakness. Other media This item is the only one of the three from Mega Man 2 to appear in the manga Mega Man Megamix, which is used by Mega Man in the stories based on the events of Mega Man 2 and 4. It is eventually cannibalized by Auto into the Rush Roadster in Mega Man Gigamix, which he intended to use to enter the Battle & Chase competition, before it was taken by Mega Man to stop Roll from entering. Later, a repaired or new Item-2 is used by Mega Man when he, Cut Man, and Elec Man attempt to attack Terra. After the short battle, only the Item-2 is found by Dr. Light's other robots, their whereabouts and safety being unknown until their return. Item-2 also appeared in the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics and the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. In the former, Dr. Light supplied Mega Man, via Cut Man, with program data that allowed Mega Man to utilize Item-2s, alongside Item-1s and Item-3s, after Mega Man had been restored to his regular state of mind. Mega Man later utilized an Item-2 to fly over to Copy Robot and finish him off with Tail Wind, before engaging Hyper Storm H. Item-2s were also utilized by the original Light Robot Masters to enter the Skull Egg Zone, where they arrived in as the heroes' cavalry. Two of them were loaned to Proto Man and Knuckles the Echidna to infiltrate the Wily Egg, while Dr. Light used Rush's jet mode while accompanying them. Item-3 is a crawling platform that can be used as an elevator once it is latched onto a wall. It will change its direction once it reaches the top or bottom of a wall, or when Mega Man jumps off of it. It is obtained when Flash Man is defeated in Mega Man 2. In the Mega Man Archie Comics series, Dr. Light supplied Mega Man, via Cut Man, with program data that allowed Mega Man to utilize Item-3s, alongside Item-1s and Item-2s, after Mega Man had been restored to his regular state of mind. It can also be used to quickly bypass the first set of blocks in Heat Man's stage, and is required to climb up some walls in the Wily Castle. Wire is an item that Mega Man can use to attach himself to a ceiling. It's unique in that Mega Man has to look upward first before firing the weapon by holding Up on the D-pad. It is located inside a spike infested pit in Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 immediately after the second Moby mini-boss. Unlike many transport items, it is not required to beat any certain stage. Mega Man can use his normal buster when he reaches the end of the wire. The wire can hold Mega Man indefinitely unless the player presses Down or the Jump buttom, or when getting hit by enemies. It can also damage any enemy that may be in the path of the wire. Each shot uses 2 units of energy. If the wire adaptor is shot but Mega Man does not climb the wire, energy is still used. Interestingly, Wire is the first transport item that can deal damage, specifically to Wily Machine 4 phase 2. It can be used to drain about 3/4 of Wily Machine 4's health bar if aimed correctly (making two hits per pass) with a full bar of energy. Balloon is an item that works in the same way as Item-1. It appears in Mega Man 4, in Pharaoh Man's stage. The item can be found by traveling towards the right, across the extra desert, and is located amidst three rock platforms over the sand. Up to eight balloons can be on the screen at any one time, however such a number is likely to never occur and results in severe lag and sprite flicker. Each balloon uses 2 units of energy. Super Arrow is an item from Mega Man 5 that can be used to attack and create platforms, as it sticks to walls for a short time. It is obtained after Star Man's defeat. Carry is a single stationary platform that appears under Mega Man if he is in mid-air, or slightly ahead of him if he is standing on the ground at the time of use. It only appears in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge after Mega Man has defeated the initial four Robot Masters. Proto Coil and Proto Jet The Proto Coil and Proto Jet, known as and in Japan, are items that replace the Rush Coil and Rush Jet when playing as Proto Man in Mega Man 9 and 10. While they function equally to their Rush counterparts, Proto Man begins with both items at the start of each game. MM9-Proto-Coil.png|The Proto Coil MM9-Proto-Jet.png|The Proto Jet Gallery MM2-Get-Item1-SS.png|Get equipped with Item-1 MM2-Get-Item2-SS.png|Get equipped with Item-2 MM2-Get-Item3-SS.png|Get equipped with Item-3 MM2WilyStage2.png|Item 2 in Mega Man 2. MM2WilyStage1.png|Item 3 in Mega Man 2. WWItem1.png|Item 1 in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. WWItem2.png|Item 2 in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. WWItem3.png|Item 3 in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. ArchieItems.png|Mega Man obtaining the three Items in the Mega Man comic series. RockmanMegamix1(2009).jpg|Mega Man using Item 2 in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixItem2.png|Item 2's remains in Mega Man Gigamix. R2Item1.png|Item 1 in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R2Item2.png|Item 2 in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R2Item3.png|Item 3 in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R4Wire.png|Wire cameo in the Rockman 4 manga. RWCarry.png|Carry in the Rockman World manga. 4KomaItems.png|Items 1-3 in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBCarry.png|Carry in Rock'n Game Boy. See also *Rush *Treble *Ride Armor Category:Mega Man series items Category:Archie Comics items